Tiger
Thiết kế và phát triển: Việc thiết kế dòng Tiger I cơ bản bắt đầu vào năm 1937 tại công ti Henschel & Sohn theo yêu cầu của Waffenamt (WaA, Cục vũ khí quân đội Đức) để tạo ra 1 loại thiết giáp mang tính đột phá (''Durchbruchwagen). ''Tuy nhiên 1 năm sau đó, dự án Durchruchwagen bị đình chỉ do cấp trên nhận thấy thiết kế của tăng hạng trung VK3001(H) và tăng hạng nặng VK3601(H) tốt hơn Durchruchwagen về mọi mặt. Sau đó hãng Henschel được cấp phép tiếp tục việc nghiên cứu từ WaA và cho ra đời d75 án tiếp theo là dự án VK4501. Năm 1940, mặc dù giành thắng lợi vang đội tại Pháp, quân đội Đức nhanh chóng nhận ra những chiếc tăng của họ đã lỗi thời, kém hơn và dễ bị tiêu diệt hơn so với những chiếc S35 Souma của người Pháp hay Matilda của người Anh. 26/5/1941, 2 hãng Henschel và Porsche được yêu cầu thiết kế loại tăng tải trọng 45 tấn. Để đáp ứng yêu cầu này, Henschel đem tới 2 phiên bản của dự án VK4501 được trang bị 2 loại pháo khác nhau (1 chiếc mang pháo 88mm, 1 chiếc mang pháo 75mm). Cùng với cuộc xâm lược Liên Xô 1 tháng sau đó, quân đội Đức bị sửng sốt khi gặp phải những chiếc tăng vượt trội hơn từ kẻ địch (ở đây là T-34 và KV-1). Trong quá trình chiến đấu, các sư đoàn thiết giáp Đức nhận ra những nòng pháo của họ gần như không thể xuyên qua lớp giáp của những chiếc T-34 và KV1. Vũ khí duy nhất tỏ ra hiệu quả chống tank địch là pháo phòng không 88 mm FlaK 18/36. Để đáp lại, WaA lập tức đặt hàng những mẫu thử nghiệm có thể trang bị loại pháo 88mm và phải sẵn sàng chiến đấu trước ngày 20/4/1942. Tại Rastenburg, hãng Henschel đã chứng minh dự án của mình vượt trội hơn hãng đối thủ là Porsche và giành được quyền sản xuất dưới kí hiệu Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. H hay còn được biết đến với tên gọi Tiger. Tiger I Features: Khác với dòng Panther, Tiger I không sao chép bất cứ thứ gì từ T-34. Thay vì sử dụng loại giáp nghiêng, Tiger được trang bị lớp giáp dày và nặng để bù trừ khiếm khuyết. Tiger là sự kết hợp giữa hoả lực cực mạnh với lớp giáp bảo vệ cực tốt và độ cơ động tuyệt vời, cộng thêm tinh hoa trong thiết kế của dòng tank Panzer IV nổi tiếng trước đó. Pháo chính của Tiger là khẩu 88 mm Kwk 36 L/56, được trang bị kính ngắm Zeiss Turmzielfernrohr TZF 9b/9c đã giúp Tiger nổi tiếng với khả năng bắn chính xác tại cự li cực xa. Tiger I Production: Dây chuyền sản xuất của Tiger bắt đầu hoat động từ tháng 8/1942. Dù vận hành hết công suất, toàn thời gian, chỉ có 25 chiếc được xuất xưởng trong tháng đầu tiên. Năng suất đạt tới 104 chiếc mỗi tháng từ tháng 4/1944. Do công đoạn sản xuất 1 chiếc Tiger cực kì khó khăn nên mỗi chiếc Tiger tốn kém gấp 2 lần mỗi chiếc Panzer IV. Hệ quả là chỉ có 1347 chiếc được sản xuất để chống lại hơn 40.000 chiếc M4 Sherman của người Mỹ. Vào tháng 1/1944, việc sản xuất Tiger I chậm lại và ngừng hẳn vào cuối tháng 8 để tập trung sản xuất Tiger II. Operational History: Tham chiến lần đầu vào ngày 23/9/1942, gần thành phố Leningrad, những chiếc Tiger I tỏ ra vượt trội trên chiến trường nhưng cũng kém tin cậy. Thường được chia lẻ bố trí cho từng sư đoàn thiết giáp nên những chiếc Tiger thường gặp trục trặc kĩ thuật về động cơ, hệ thóng bánh xích, và cả hậu cần. Trong các trận đánh, Tiger đã giúp người Đức thống trị các mặt trận do những chiếc T-34 (trang bị nòng pháo 76.2mm) và Sherman (trang bị nòng 75mm) không thể xuyên thủng lớp giáp trước của nó và chỉ có thể xuyên thành công 2 bên mạn sườn tại khoảng cách gần. Cũng nhờ vào khẩu pháo siêu chính xác, Tiger thường loại bỏ thành công các đợt tấn công của kẻ địch từ khoảng cách rất xa, ở cự li mà chúng không thể đáp trả. Though designed as a breakthrough weapon, by the time they saw combat in large numbers Tigers largely were used to anchor defensive strong points. Effective in this role, some units were able to achieve kill ratios exceeding 10:1 against Allied vehicles. Despite this performance, the Tiger's slow production and high cost relative to its Allied counterparts made such a rate insufficient to overcome the enemy. Through the course of the war, the Tiger I claimed 9,850 kills in exchange for losses of 1,715 (this number includes tanks recovered and returned to service). The Tiger I saw service until the end of the war despite the arrival of the Tiger II in 1944. Do được thiết kế để chọc thủng tuyến phòng ngự hay bẻ gãy đợt tấn công của địch, Tiger thường tham chiến với số lượng lớn hay được sử dụng để trấn giữ các trọng điểm. Nhờ sử dụng hiệu quả vai trò của nó, nhiều đơn vị Đức đã đạt tỉ lệ phá huỷ 10 Thiết giáp phe Đồng Minh : 1 Tiger. Mặc cho khả năng chiến đấu tuyệt vời của nó, dây chuyền sản xuất chậm và giá thành cao là điểm yếu chí mạng khiến quân đội Đức có thể đàn áp kẻ địch hoàn toàn. Xuyên suốt cuộc chiến, Tiger I được khẳng định đã tiêu diệt 9850 mục tiêu để đổi lại 1715 chiếc Tiger bị mất (số liệu bao gồm cả những chiếc đã bị hư hỏng , được phục hồi và trở lại tham chiến). Tiger I được biên chế cho đến cuối Thế chiến 2 mặc dù những chiếc Tiger II đã tham chiến từ năm 1944.